Flock of Wizards
by PandaRush
Summary: A totally new flock is made, a flock of wizards, befriended by Max and her flock. The Flock of Wizards is lead by a girl named Raven. Raven's past haunts her, her past before she was kidnapped and turned into a birdkid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Raven....or at least that's the name my flock calls me. I'm the leader. If your wondering how I became a birdkid and leader of my very own flock then listen up, read my story and this question will be answered along with many more. My life will unfold with twists, turns and shocking truths. So enjoy reading about my life, just remember this is all to real for me, cause I had to live through all of this.

When I was born my family had to go into hiding don't know why and I don't care, but when I was 8 some people broke into my house. I was in my room, my rents where asleep and my baby brothers were watching Blue's Clues (Tray is 2 and Daren is 1). I heard a big crash down stairs and someone talking I ran to my parents room knocked on the door and said someone is braking into the house, I ran down stairs and saw 2 grown men standing near the sliding glass door. I ran over to my brothers and hid them behind the coach, and I put a protective shield around them. In doing this the men noticed me, they came at me I tried to use spells but none of them would work. They only took interest in me, I fought them off with every a lot of things I had learned in karate (I was a black belt). The intruders left just as my dad came running down the stairs, he looked at me then at the boys ran up-stairs got my mom. Both of them came running down the stairs, my mom looked worried and my dad looked really pissed. "I'm going after them!" my dad said my mom tried to convince him to stay home but he wouldn't. As he ran out the door he turned to the boys and said "I love you both very much." Then he turned to mom and said "Love you honey I'll be back shortly." and he left not even looking at me. After that night I never saw him again, his body was found ripped to shreds in a garbage bin 5 miles away from our house. We moved again and changed our last name, we were now the Henderson family. Our first names stayed the same like always my mothers was Alex, mine was Alissa and of course my brothers Tray and Daren.

I probably should have said this in the beginning but I get carried away when I tell stories of my past so....my family and I are wizards. My mom won the wizard competition and kept the family magic, my dad was an only child so he automatically got his family magic. So now I and my brothers have two wizard families magic coursing through us. Isn't that cool or what?

When I went to camp at the age of 10 I was taken along with some other kids. We were taken to a lab thing that they called the school. I thought that was pretty ironic. While we were there the other 2 kids and I became friends. Well we were given wings, and on the 4th day there was a group of 6 kids who were thrown into the same white room. Lori and Trent, the two like me, got behind me and the older one of the other group looked at me strangely I looked back with seriousness in my eyes. The older girl spoke "We are the same. Me and my flock were thrown in here after being captured." she said. Gradually we all became friends, I learned her name was /max and in her flock she had Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

Anyways now I'm 18 and I have taken the spot of my father in our house I basically am in charge unless mom is home even then I ave the right to ground my brothers (Tray is now 12 and Daren is now 11), but I don't use my authority in that way. Oh we don't go to normal school, we go to a school for wizards. I am the most popular, and that is only because I care for everyone, if anyone has a problem they come to me I'm like the older sibling to everyone. When I get home I clean whatever needs cleaning I do the boy's laundary I make supper and my mom's breakfest and lunch for work the next day. I never have time to my self unless I get to go out with my friends. But now the whitecoats want us back and I'm not letting that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Well over the past 8 years Lori, Trent and I have been going to the wizard school. We have been captured at least 5 times but I'm not counting, in the time we had spent at the school, 2 other kids have joined my little flock. These two are cousins Alexa (age 12) and Samantha (age 8). Poor kids, their parents turned on them when they found out they are different, so they live at our secret hideout with Trent there to watch them. When we are out and about as in flying and such since it appears not even the whitecoats know our real names we all go by names that we have given our selves. Like I said earlier, my flock calls me Raven, Trent is Scar (don't ask), Lori is Faith, Alexa is Marry-ann (for some reason she likes that old fashion show Gillagin's Isle) we just call her Mary and Sam is Jane (she's 8, Tarzan duh.)

Well it didn't take long to find out that everyone in my flock was a Wizard, that's just funky. So we all have been going to the same school, Walton Academy, this has k-12 then there is a different school for college.

My flock and I are flying today, I finally have time to hang it has been like 2 months. "Mom! I'm hungary." Jane said, then the rest followed "Ya, Ray I'm hungary." that was Faith, now I have various "Ya me too's." I look over at Scar he nods slightly so that no one would see it but I noticed it. "Ok, I'll scout ahead." maybe I'll find a fast food place. Yes!! Taco Bell finally something different. As I got closer to the flock my body started to tingle (never a good sign), I did a 360 and looked up and down.....nothing. Hmmmm......that's strange, so I tried to ignore this feeling. I flew slowly back to my flock. I love just watching them as they're flying, Jane with green eyes her brown hair pulled into a pony that is still long enough to get in her face (note to self get the kids hair cuts) with powder blue wings, then Marry with sea green eyes and black hair that's just too long and of course her wings they were white with specks of brown. Faith has black eyes her hair is originally to be a nice gold-ish color but she has died it black (big surprise)her wings are s bright red. Now Scar.....he has sky blue eyes with blonde hair that reaches just past his ears and he curves the bangs so they don't totally block his vibrant eyes (wait did I just say vibrant? Uhhhh...just forget I said that, ok?) he stands at 5"6' (just 2 inches taller than me) his wings are onyx black, they look so strong, powerful and....wait what am I saying? Any ways by now I had made it back to the flock and told them we were having Taco Bell. I didn't realize that I was staring at Scar, he glanced over to see me in a daze and looking at him. I saw a slight smile cross his lips as he flew closer, and when he got close enough to whisper in my ear he said "You staring at me?" I jumped not realizing he had even moved, "No! What the heck is your problem? I wouldn't be caught dead looking at you." the tingling grew and I stiffened he realized something was wrong and we both started to do 360's and looking up and down, I looked at him as he turned to look at me our eyes met and I felt at ease...wait what the heck is going on with me. Anyways....his eyes said that he found nothing and I nodded, we kept flying and finally reached Taco Bell. By now I was starving too, I went to order and the kids found a seat. Out of nowhere a felt arms wrap around me, I stiffened and turned to face who or whatever it was, I was ready my fists balled. when I turned I saw that it was......


	3. Chapter 3

It was Scar, I loosened the tension that was building. He looked in my eyes and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach and as I stared back into his cute blue eyes I started to smile which is not like me, realizing this I turned my head so as not to look in his eyes, without saying a word he let me go and grabbed the food. I walked off after him still in a daze. What the heck is wrong with me?!?!?!?! "Raven?" Alexa's voice pulled me out of my deep thought. "What is it?" I asked, "Well Jane was asking you something." "Oh, sorry kido I was just thinking. What is it?" "Well, I was wondering where we were going next." "Ummm...that is a good question. Let me think about it and I'll tell you before we leave, ok?" "Ok." then I remembered earlier. "Jane?" "Yes?" "About earlier, I have told you before I am not your mom, ok?" "Yes, I know that." "Ok, as long as we are clear." "Yes we are clear." "Good." I looked out the window and I thought I saw something, I side glanced at Scar but he was paying more attention to his food. "I'll be back." I said, "Where you goin?" Scar asked. I sighed "To the little birdies room. Why, you want to come?" I said with a streight face, he looked perplexed. "Come on I wasn't actually serious!!" he sighed and laughed inwardly. How did I know? Well, I can read minds, I don't use it that often. I believe that some thoughts should just stay private.

I went outside to investigate what I had hoped was just nothing, but of course this is my life, so yes it was something that wanted use dead or captured. I snuck away without them noticing that I was even there. "Guys we got to go." I said as we got back. "Ok, where are we going?" of course Jane would ask me that. "Uh....the park." I said, and she seemed happy with that answer. I was still on edge, I kept thinking how did they get so close without any of us noticing? "What is it?" Scar asked in my mind. (You're probably wondering what? In your mind? Well he can only speak not read and it only works with me.) "They are here" I thought back. He bolted up. "Ok guys you heard her lets move out." he said.

We where about to go out the back door, but of course it's my life and 5 of them walked in, they saw us one shouted out the door "In here!!" Oh crap!! I thought as Jane turned around and said "Erasers!!" the others turned to see them walking towards us. "Go go go." I said Scar went first, then walked back in slowly, and said one word that always got me going "Surrounded." and I went stiff, then I felt all the energy I had bubble up and start boiling inside me ready for a fight. I felt my eyes change from their usual purple to a more maroon color "Out side now." I said in a low growl. Everyone new what was coming, and I was going to enjoy this. We went out, and like Scar had said we were surrounded. Everyone got in their fighting stance as the enemy closed in. "ATTACK!!!" I yelled and we jumped in to the fight. I picked up 2 Erasers and squeazed until they stopped breathing, I made 10 of them fight each other and 5 others kill themselves. Yes me, the one that always cared for others and took time out of her day to help no matter how trivial the problem seemed the one who always looked after everyone, and get this.....the one who wouldn't hurt a fly. Yep, that's me, but unfortunately for the Erasers, so is this. "RAVEN!!!" that was Faith's voice. I turned to see everyone caught. I turned on those Erasers and took down about 30 of them but then I felt something hit my neck, like a mosquito bite, and then I fell face first to the ground. The last things I thought were, at least this was a ground battle, and I hope the others will be, ok. Next thing I know, I wake-up in a room with glass so thick, I don't think anything could brake it, well aside from an earthquake. When I started moving I heard a muffled "Guys she ok!!" I slowly opened my eyes to see the rest of my flock on the other side of the glass, worried looks on everyone's face. I tried to get up but as I lifted my head I got a major head ache that sent waves of pain throughout my whole body. So, I just lay there looking at them. I tried to speak but nothing came out. So I thought to all of them "I'm ok, just got a slight head ache so I'm just going to lay here for a few minutes." they all looked relieved to here that I was ok. "Are you sure it's just a head ache?" Scar, what does he care? "Ya, other then that I'm fine." "Promise?" AGH!! What the heck is this confuse the heck out of me day? "Yes, I pro...." then someone came into my room, and I was shocked at who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Cam, he was my dad's best friend. He looked at me like he had just hit the jackpot. "Well well what do I have here?" he said "Well if it isn't Cam." I still couldn't move without tremendous pain shooting though out my entire body, but I forced my self to stand. It took all I had not to show any ounce of pain. "Do I know you?" he asked, oh ya no one here knew who we really were. "No, but I know you." I said in a low creepy voice. Fear showed on his face, I had him now. "I've been watching you waiting for a perfect time to strike. You see I know where you live, what car you drive and the rout you take to work everyday. The stores you go to most often all the way down to what time you usually go to bed. I'm there when you feel like you're not alone but you can't see anyone. I'm the thing you're scared of most. I'm the experiment that wants your head on a silver platter." You should have seen it. His face turned 5 different shades of white and he turned and left the room in a hurry. I wasn't talking loud enough for the others to hear through the glass, but they did see his reaction and they all doubled over laughing. As I was about to slide down the wall to sit down Cam comes in again and with him he had 3 Erasers. "Now you will come with me." he said sounding like he wanted to go ha ha haha ha I got you now ha ha! You know what I mean? Anyways then the Erasers started coming at me. I tried to fight but I was too weak, I punched one and he laughed at me. "Is that supposed to hurt?" it asked in a big burly voice. He sounded familiar, but from where? He punched me in the face and I doubled over in pain I felt tears streak down my face. "NO!! Let her Go!!" I could tell it was Scar's voice. "Raven.....Raven...Ra...." that was all I heard before I was knocked out. When I woke up I found myself strapped to a table, in sooooo much pain it's not funny. "It's waking up." "_It _has a name you know, and the name is Raven." I said a little pissed. "I didn't know it was capable of speech." said a female whitecoat. "Oh, I promise I can do more than talk. Come here and I'll tell you." and they all walked over to me. Haha they all must be new, oh well that's good for me. "Let her go." I sujested in their heads, they reached down and started to untie what ever was holding me down. Then just my luck someone walks in. "What the heck do you 3 think you are doing? Don't let her control you like that. This one is tricky." That voice....that voice...it couldn't be. It was impossible he's dead. He came to where I could see him and a look of horror crossed my face. This....it can't be...it just can't. Then I felt a prick on my arm and I was out......

I wake up back in my room but I feel fine and yet different. This is weird. I got up and went to the glass separating me from my flock. They were all sleeping, it looked like Scar was supposed to be on look out but he fell asleep too. They all looked so cute just laying there. Then I looked back at Scar he was sitting in a corner head against the wall, his hair fell to one side and I could see his chest going up and down rhythmically. He was wearing a battery blue colored button-up shirt ( and yes there is such a color it is a nice bright yet dark blue. I have it as a marker color.) with black jeans and dark blue sneakers. I laughed, That boy could never chose the right kind of shoes to go with an out fit. Hold on...since when did I pay attention to clothing, let alone his? This is all wrong, I mean I love my boyfriend not him, he's my best friend and has been since we were 10. This is not happening, I....I wont let it. Then I felt someone watching me I looked around to see none other then Faith looking at me with a huge silly grin. What? I mouthed. You were staring at Scar. She mouthed back. Was not. To. Not. To. Not. To. I realized I wasn't going to win this, I had been caught red handed. Dang she was the equivalent of Angel in the being nosy department, but at least she couldn't read minds. Ok, we need out. I sat down and tried to think of a way to get us out. Ooooh... I yawned. No, no I'm not tired I'm getting us out, we could.......


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke-up I noticed something was different, I looked down at myself and Jane was laying on my waist asleep. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her, I looked around to see the others in a corner talking (probably planning the escape). Scar saw me and he had a faint smirk on his face, one that apparently no one else noticed. Ok, this is creepy why am I noticing things about him that the others don't? Wait, she didn't....did Faith tell him about my staring? Oh, her hide is soooo mine!! I felt movement and looked down at Jane, she opened her eyes. "You ok?" she asked a little fear in here voice. I laughed a little. "Ya kido, I'm fine." I sat up and she pummeled me in a huge hug, I hugged back and when she finally let go (man this girl likes to give hugs note to self teach her not to be so dang clingy). I smiled, then she hit me. My sweet little girl hit me? "That is for worrying me!!" she yelled, the others turned and saw me rubbing my arm and they all started laughing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I said, then even I started to laugh. She put her hand on my head. "What are you doing?" I asked, "Oh, I'm checking to see if something's wrong with you." "I told you I'm fine." I said kind of annoyed "Ya, I know, but I've never seen you laugh before...." She kept talking but that is all I heard. I froze realizing she was right, I haven't laughed in front of them for 8 years so the 2 younger ones have never seen me laugh. I didn't notice that as soon as she said that everyone stopped laughing. Now I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Scar looking down at me. "It's good to see you enjoying things again." he said, his voice was so soft and comforting. I stood up. "Well none of you should get used to it." "Ya, it's a rare thing these days." Faith said with hurt in her eyes, she looked like she was remembering something. Then the 2 young ones looked at her. "You mean she used to laugh?" Faith's face lit up. "Ya and believe it or not she even used to have fun." "Wow!! Tell us tells us please?" the kids asked, she looked at me I nodded thinking of what our lives used to be like and I smiled. "Reminiscing?" I snapped out of it and looked at Scar he had a smirk on his face. "Maybe. Maybe not." I said. "Well come here I'll explain the plan." "Ok."

So he told me the plan, which mostly involved me. Then we just sat there, and when I got up he stood. I went to walk over to the others but something stopped me. I looked down to see arms wrapped around my waist, I froze, this can't be happening. Then instead of glass a solid wall appeared separating the girls from us. "NO!!!" I screamed and ran to the wall. I started punching hard really hard, my knuckles started bleeding but I didn't care. Then strong arms pulled me away from the wall. I swung at whoever it was, then realized it was Scar. I said "Sorry." "It's fine, you missed anyways." he was still holding me and then he......he. Well he.....lifted my chin and kissed me. I tried to fight but then I just....couldn't. Next thing I know my arms pull him in closer and one slid up to his hair and the other just rested on his back. I felt his arms move up my back and it sent chills throughout my entire body. He broke away and we took in a few breaths, I looked at him and realized what I had just done. I backed away from him, I saw hurt start to rise in his eyes and my heart started to ache. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!! This isn't like me at all, I never dreamed that I would ever cheat on my boyfriend. No I....I, but I did and I had to live with that. I glanced back at him and defiantly saw hurt in his eyes as he was just staring at me. That look reminded me of a past I tried desperately to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was 7ish, I had been going to a normal school my whole life. There was this boy that I really really liked but he was popular and I was lower than dirt on the school popularity board (no people there was no real board but you all know what I'm saying.) One day the boy actually noticed me, I was singing at the talent show. He came backstage and said "Hi, my name is Trent. You were really good." "Thanks." I said as I started to blush. "So, you want to hang out sometime?" I couldn't believe the hottest most wanted boy in school wanted to be friends with me. "Sure. Sounds like it might be fun." I said trying to play it cool. We kind of became friends just not when we were in school. Then that night came and my dad died and I left. I never saw him again. That is not until I was 10. The thing is he didn't even recognize me, so I pretended not to know him either. At first it hurt, then after a while I got over it and him.

~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

I felt sorry for Scar so I walked back over to him. "Scar look, it's not that I don't like you, I just have a boyfriend right now. I'm sorry." He didn't even look at me. "That's fine." was all he said, it was just to tempting, so I read his mind. *How could I even think I had a shot with her? She's smart, pretty, kind, caring, cool, calm and perfect. Me.....well I'm none of those things. I'm so stupid!* Listening to him bag on himself like that really bothered me. "We need to get out now" I whispered, he looked up. "Ya, we need a new plan." he said. "Ya, I know. Let me see....." Then the door opened 2 Erasers and Cam walked in. Scar looked over at me. I gave a slight nod and he gave me a sign that he saw it. "Grab them!" Cam said, he was holding the door open. Then at te same time Scar and I rushed the Erasers, put them down with one hit. Suddenly we were at the door, and I was getting the others out of here. I 'asked' Cam to let the others out. When he did Jane plowed into me "Raven!!" she said.

We got home and 2 days had past, since my mmo knows about us she called the school and covered for us. Yep, I have a pretty cool mom. She even understands that with all the pressure I'm under, that I need to blow off some steam sometimes. Even though it gets me in trouble (sometimes) with the head wizard guy Mr. Koontz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why? Just cause I can.

Ok, all I did was pull a harmless little prank, no big deal. My mom was in Mr. Koontz's office trying to cover for me, but this time it didn't work. I had to be big time punished, something about because it was my 4th offence. Mr. Koontz also new some of the pressures so he didn't mind, but his hands were tied. The magic board always seems to have it out for me! Then my mom came up with an alternative a last chance to correct my 'ill behavior' as the magic board calls it, me? Well I call it 'Therapy.' The board agreed with the idea my mom and Mr. Koontz presented, I was to go to the past and live with some stupid family the Rusoes. Yes, they are a magic family, so by living with them I had to abide by their rules and not cause problems. That was the only way to keep my magic. Worst of all I was sentenced to 2 years with them, but I could get out early for good behavior or whatever.

The day came when I had to leave. My mom keeps telling me these cool stories about how she was a huge trouble maker and broke the rules all the time. Even though I like the stories, they don't sound like her at all.

Just as I was about to walk through the portal Mr. Koontz said. "Your mom and I will come too visit and to see how you're doing." "Ok." I said, as I stepped into the portal I was thinking of my sweety, Sam, and how she made me laugh. Then my mom's words rang in my ears. "Maybe you will even become yourself again. Then Alexa and Sam will know the real you." I had given her a look that said that will never happen, although I am secretly hopping that she is right. It's not like me to be so serious all the time, but that's how I became when I had to start worrying about them and not just Trent and Lori.


	7. Chapter 7

I arrived at the Rusoe's house. There were 3 kids starring at me and the guy I assumed to be their dad, I scowled at that thought 'dad' ha, whatever. "Ah, you must be...." "Call me Raven." I interrupted, he looked at me like I was rude. OMG!!!!! this guy is already pissing me off. "Well, uh welcome Raven. This is our magic room. These are my kids Justin, Alex and Max, my wife is downstairs making supper." "Well, Mr. Rusoe you guys seem like a great family. Thanks for letting me stay here." "No problem. Ok, kids we are done with today's lesson. Alex since you are sharing you're room with Raven here, why don't you tale her and show her to your room?" "Do I have to?" Alex whined. "Yes." her dad said. "FINE! Come on." she said exasperated as she stomped away. This was going to be a long 2 years. I unpacked my stuff, then went downstairs to see what Mrs. Rusoe was up to. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Rusoe said. "Oh, Raven I was just going to send one of the kids up to tell you dinner is ready. Well, come sit, I hope you like it." I sat and ate quietly as they talked. "Rave, we have enrolled you in the school that the kids go to. Now I've heard that you usually go to Walton, so I need to tell the ground rules since you starts tomorrow. One......" I zoned out, but I appeared to be paying attention. I was thinking of my flock and praying nothing happened while I was gone. Well there hasn't been any trouble for us in 3 months, I know 2 years is a stretch but I can hope. Can't I? "....you got it?" I came in on the last part of his long rant. "Yes, Mr. Rusoe." "Call me Jerry and this is Teressa ( don't know how to spell her name)" "Uh...ok, well Jerry this isn't my first time in a normal school so I think it'll be ok."

The next morning I headed to school. They said that I had to walk, so I woke up at 5. I went to the McDonalds 2 cities over for breakfast. I left a note hanging on the microwave.

Hey,

I have already ate, and I like to go for early morning runs, so I will just go strait to school.

PEACE PEEPS

Raven

I think the letter was good. Now I'm done eating and just flying around. I enjoy the quietness of being so high up and being alone. Well, it's 6 so I guess I should head to school, I landed a block away behind a book store called 'Readers Valley'. Mr. Larytate met me on my way to my locker and handed me my schedule, and he started saying things like. "I just hope you are not another Alex Rusoe." I looked at him and he shut up very quickly. What can I say? I may wake up early but that doesn't mean that I'm a morning person. "Mr. Larytate, sir, I have no intention of being anything other than me. Other then that I can't promise anything. Don't worry though I'm not disruptive, I do my work and I will look into things and see if this school has anything that I might be interested in joining," then I shut my locker and walked away leaving him standing there stunned. He is so annoying with his cowboy crap!

School was over so I went to a small place a few towns over, found somewhere quiet and took off. As I flew I thought about the past 8 years and how close the 5 of us had gotten. I found an air current and rode on it as I tried to where Trent and I stood after that kiss. I got a phone call. Didn't I tell you that my phone can contact the year I came from so my family can get a hold of me.

Raven: "Hello?"

Reed: "Hey."

Raven: "What is it? You don't sound like yourself?"

Reed: "Look I really don't know how to say this but, well 2 years is a long time. So......"

I cut him off. I couldn't believe he was doing this, now!

Raven: "LOOK if you want to brake up then just say it don't beat around the bush! You're right it is a long time! So you shouldn't feel bound to this. WE. ARE. OVER!"

Reed: "Ok, but we can still be friends right?"

OMG!!!! Did he just ask that?!?!?!?!

Raven: "Let me think about it. I need to go supper is ready."

I lied.

Reed: "Ok, well enjoy yourself and I hope that you find what you are looking for."

Raven: "Thanks, uh...well bye."

Reed: "Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

Well this is just great. I went back to my current home. "Raven? Is something wrong?" Teressa asked. "No, not really I just need to beet the crap out of something and I'll be fine." it was true a good fight always helped me let my anger out, but she looked worried. Not good. "I was kidding." Ok, think of something normal people do at such a time, oh right. "I just need a tub of ice cream ans to curl up on my bed undisterbed ." she looked at me, and just as the rest of the family walked in the house, she said. "Oh, Raven I'm so sorry!!" Yep I was right those 2 things are a universal language. She came over and hugged me. "What's wrong?" Jerry asked. "Oh, Jerry her boyfriend broke-up with her." "Oh, I...I'm uh sorry. Anyways aren't you a little young for a boyfriend, I mean you are only a junior." OMG what is this guy some old fashioned boring as crap guy, oh wait yes he is. "Um....well I actually don't know why I'm a Junior because I was 2 months into my Senior year. Oh, and I think I'm plenty old enough to date seeing as I'm 18." he had shock all over his face. It looked really funny. Then out of now where this song goes off, it was 'When you say Nothing at all' they all looked around confused. I laughed. "My friend is calling me." this was Trent's ring tone don't know why it just ended up like that.

Raven: "Hi Scar."

Trent: "Hey"

Then it clicked, why was he calling me?

Raven: "Is something wrong are the kids ok?"

Now the Rusoes were all staring at me shock on they're faces.

Trent: "No, nothing is wrong and the kids are fine."

I sighed in relief.

Raven: "Good. So...why did you call?"

Trent "Oh....well it's all over school that Reed is with Star. So I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Raven: "Ya I'm fi....WAIT! You said he's with STAR!?!?!? THAT SLUT!!!! But everyone knows what she really wants from him! Who cares let him be with whoever he wants it shouldn't bother me anymore."

Trent: "Alissa! That was mean."

I could here him snickering on the other end.

Raven: "Ya, but it got you to laugh."

I could almost see the smirk on his face.

Raven: "So anything happen? Like attacks, skinned knees, paper cuts"

Trent: "hahaha...you seem worried about them a lot."

Raven: "I wasn't talking about the kids, I meant Faith. I don't want to get my ear chewed off when we talk next."

Trent: "Come on that was mean."

But he couldn't hold back, he started laughing, and so did I.

Trent: "I'm glad to here you enjoying yourself."

Raven: "Me too...well I need to go talk to you later. Oh, and call me if anything happens. Bye"

Trent: "Of course I would, you are the leader after all. Well...bye"

Raven: "bye"

I looked over at Alex eating. "Hey we bought supper." "I'm not hungary. I think I'll just go for a run." "Ok, just don't stay out to late." "I wont Teressa. Promise." I walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I was flying around and I started to tingle. I did a 360 but saw nothing. The feeling left and I settled just a little. Then, I went back to the house. I woke-up the next morning to find that it is Saturday. Today was when the whole family worked in the sub shop, but they said that I didn't have to work today. So I cleaned the house then went to my room. I began singing and I started to feel better. I never noticed that I wasn't alone like I thought...

I turned to see a tall dark figure in the corner. I jumped up and got ready for a fight. Why didn't I feel someone watching me? "Who are you and what do you want?" he stepped out of the shadows laughing, I walked over and punched him. "AHH...come on that hurt." "GOOD!! What the heck are you doing her?" He walked downstairs as I followed waiting for an answer. He went to the fridge and pulled out a soda. I didn't notice that it was closing time for the sub shop or that the family had just came through the door, as I said. "I'm not kidding tell me what the hack you are doing here!" "Who is this?" Alex asked, walking up to me. "He's hot." she whispered to me. He laughed as my face blushed when she asked. "Is he your new boyfriend?" " NO! He shouldn't even be here." I turned back to him. "So care explaining yourself Scar!" "Fine. You just take the fun out of everything. Mr. Koontz said that I could come visit whenever I wanted, as long as the magic board doesn't know." He said, as he walked over and gave me a hug. "I was worried about how you were taking things." he said in a low voice as the others just stared at him. You know I feel like a run. I'll be back in time for supper." I said as he followed me out. We found a quiet area and took off. After a while he said. "Well that wasn't my only reason." as we found an area of woods and began landing (in some other state.) "Well what was the other reason?" I asked kind of annoyed that I had to ask. "I.....I wanted to see you." he said, as he turned me around so that I was now facing him. Our eyes locked and I couldn't tear away. "Scar?" "Yes?" "I.....I um...." I leaned in and kissed him, at first he seemed shocked but then he kissed me back. I pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss. My mind was already gon, all I thought was this is so worth it and he is so perfect. My hands moved up his back and his up mine. I could feel my heart was beating really fast. I broke away, we took a moment to catch our breath, then he leaned in and we went back to kissing. I found my self pined between him and a tree, I tore away. He looked stunned and I just hugged him and lay my head on his chest. He looked down at me and said. "I don't want to be the rebound guy." He started to back away, I looked at him. "You aren't." I whispered "Of anything Reed was my rebound." he looked stunned and yet confused look on his face. "What do you mean? He was your first boyfriend." I chuckled a little. "No, he wasn't. My first boyfriend was when I was 8. Before the accident that I've told you a little about. But at first we were just friends, then he kissed me and asked me to be his girl. I said yes. Then 2 months later my dad died. We moved away and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone good bye not even him. You see Trent when we were caught a few months ago and you kissed me. Well....the truth is I......I've been waiting for that to happen since we were 10." "But that's when we first met." he said a little shocked. "No, Trent it's not. The first time we met was when we were 8. My name was Alissa Stone." His face went all shades of white. "Ally?" he asked. "Ya.....that's me." he had previously been like 2 feet away from me, but before I could blink he was hugging me and crying. "I thought.....I thought you were dead. I've always hoped we could meet again." he looked at me as tears started to fill my eyes. "Oh my gosh. All these years you've delt with knowing that I didn't remember who you were! I'm so sorry. Wait, why did you get with Reed if you wanted me?" "It hurt that you didn't recognize me, so I tried desperately to forget. I figured I should just move on." I said as I started to cry. He just held me and all I could do was soak his shirt. As I calmed a little he said. "I love you." And again all I could do was cry harder and keep him in the hug. I just couldn't do anything else cause all the pain just rose up and finally came out.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been 6 months since Trent and I became a couple. He comes to visit one Saturday a month, and always says that nothing worth worrying about has happened.

Two months ago my mom and Mr. Koontz came to visit.

~~~Flash Back~~~~

"Hey, mom!" I ran up and hugged her. "Hello to you to." she said laughing. "Apparently the old you. Now maybe you wont have such a serious look on your face." "Well, that's what I'm hoping for." I said. "Hello Mr. Koontz, how are you?" "I am good. How are you?" "Good." "So Raven, what do you think of Alex?" I can't believe my mom asked me in front of Alex's parents. "Um....well she's cool, I have fun hanging with her. Although she gets in trouble a little to much for taste." my mom smiled at my response. "So now you know how I was when I was a kid." "Ok. Sure." I said sarcastically. "Actually your mom is telling you the truth. You may know your mom's name is Alex, but her maiden name is Alex Rusoe." My mouth dropped open and my eyes got hecka big. I recovered. "Well that is unexpected." I said. My mom just stood there smiling like her friend just remembered who she was. Probably because that is exactly what just happened. "This is just to weird."Jerry fainted and Teressa looked like she was about to as well.

~~~~End Flash Back~~~~

So I was sitting in the lair waiting for Trent to come, he was 2 hours late. I hope nothing has gone wrong. Ten minutes later the portal opened, and my mom stepped through the portal. Wait......MOM!!!!! "Mom what are you doing here?!?!?!" I asked, my voice a little on edge. "Well the magic board approves of your improvement and has agreed to let you come home, and I got a call from Scar 2 days ago. It sounded like they needed help, and I couldn't get a hold of you. No one has called me back, I don't know what happened to them." I ran down the stairs my mom right on my tail. "Jerry, Teressa thank you for allowing me to stay here but I'm allowed to go home, and since it sounds like my friends need my help immediately. I am leaving now." "Oh Ok." Jerry stuttered. "You are welcome here at and in any time." Teressa said. "Thanks!!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to pack. My mom stayed down to give her own thanks to the Rusoes. 3 minutes later I yelled down the stairs. "Mom!! I'm ready lets book it!!!" I heard her running up the stairs. Then we went through the portal and I was finally home. Although it wasn't the welcome I had hoped for.

I used a spell to send my stuff home, then went out side and did a running take off. As I was flying I remembered a locator spell I learned when I was like 5. I used it to find where they had taken my flock. I found the school and snuck in, I read minds until I found what room they were being held in. I found the room and well me being me, I busted the door down. Everyone was on their feet ready for a fight. Wait not everyone Jane was laying on the floor behind my flock. They saw who I was and loosened up. I ran in and grabbed Jane. "Come on. Lets ditch this place."

We were running through the halls as I felt a kind of pinch on my leg. I turned my head to see an empty needle rolling on the ground. Well that's just great, I thought. Jane woke-up. "Mom?" she whispered. "Am I dreaming again?" "No Jane I'm here. This is real I promise." I felt tears try to come out as I looked down at her she had cuts, bruises, a black eye and it felt like a few broken bones. She must of really fought back, that's my little girl.


	11. Chapter 11

We finally made it outside and were about to take off. When I heard it the same scientist from the last time I was caught. I passed Jane to Scar and turned to face him. "You are supposed to be dead!!!" I yelled. "Alissa don't turn on me or on what you really are." "THAT!! Is not my name! My name is Raven!!! you have no right to ask me to stand by you!! You let us believe you were dead, and now you hurt my flock. You are nothing and no one to me!!" As I got more angery I felt something strange boil inside me. Then I remembered the needle. "What did you do to me?" I spat at him. "I just gave you a shot that will awaken the real you." He said, then he turned into an Eraser. "You are my daughter wether you like it or not. You are also the first 2nd Generation Eraser. The you I sealed away so many years ago is now coming forth and when it is fully awakened you will remember all the things you have done. The crimes and murders that you committed." I felt this thing inside me grow more, it felt like my bones were on fire. Then it spread throughout my body, as I started to turn into an Eraser. I looked at my flock, terror in their eyes. "GO....GO get out of here!!" "NO. I'm not leaving you." said Faith. "Don't argue and just leave!! That is an order!!" I yelled, my pain now visible when I spoke. So Scar made everyone leave. Just as he was about to go, he turned to me. "I will get you back......I promise." Then they were gone and I was left alone with a psychotic man, and me turning into an Eraser. Then like he said memories came flooding in, but one stuck out to me the most.

~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~

There was a woman standing in front of me. (I recognize her from somewhere.) We where talking about when I could come back to visit. (It seems like I'm about 6 or 7 in this memory.) Then I pushed her back into the house, locked the door and did a spell to block any escape rout. I felt my body change and the woman started to scream bloody murder. I jumped on her tied her up and gagged her. My claws scraped across her face, her cries making me feel sick to my stomach but I kept going. I used my claws to peel the skin off of her arms like an apple until she fainted from the pain. Then I cut her body into chuncks and left them by the torso. When I arrived back at my house I hid something in my room. (Then it felt like I forgot everything.) The next day on the new, they said. "This is now the 10th case by the same killer in this area with in a 1 year period. This time the only thing missing from the victim are her eyes. " they kept going but I tuned them out. Maybe the person, no wait whoever is doing this is a monster. Either way maybe they are building a body since they now have all the pieces. (Little me thought.) Then I was pulled back into the news because the victim's name was now placed on the screen Jo-ann Jones.

~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~

That name made me freeze as soon as the memory left. I can't believe it, I wont....but I can't escape the fact that I was the one that killed her. Mrs. Jones was so nice to me, her place was like a second home to me...how could I. Especially because of who she was.


	12. Chapter 12

She......she was Trent's mom. Did I really do it? Did I really kill her? I remember how he acted after his mom died, he was never the same. I have never seen him as happy-go-lucky as he used to be. I mean I thought I knew how he felt since my dad was 'dead'. I knew who to blame, but he didn't and still doesn't although he probably thinks it was them. If I told him it was me then how could he still want to be with me?

Then somehow my body got up out of the ball I had tucked my self into, and looked at that man and yelled. "Dad!!" then my body ran to him and hugged him. It was like I could see, hear, feel, smell and think but I couldn't control my body or mouth. "Liz it is good to see you again!!" Wait....why was he calling me Liz? "So is there someone you need me to get rid of?" "No, not yet but there will be soon." I walked back into the school and became his little lap dog.

Well lucky me 4 months I've been stuck with someone or something else in control of my body. So in that time I or rather Liz has become the number one Eraser at this particular school. She is to keep the experiments in check and kill off the unneeded ones. So far all I can do is watch but that doesn't mean that I'm not trying, somehow I have to break through I can't keep watching myself kill these experiments. Then yesterday I heard the strangest conversation between my self and that man, it made me very confused.

~~~Yesterday~~~~

"Dad? Everything that I......kill...they are all a threat to Alissa right?" "Yes. I told you when you were little if you want her to be safe then you have to kill who I tell you to." (This next part is what confused me.) "Liz, you have responsibility as her older sister to protect her. I want you to succeed in protecting her, so just do what I tell you, ok?" "Yes dad." (Ok, now are you as confused as I was? Cause I was lost when they said she was my older sister.)

"Happy 22 Birthday!!" David said. "Thanks dad." Liz said as we rolled out of bed. Hold it!! Did he just say 22 birthday? I turned 19 three weeks ago and I got jack squat!!! after that made me fell oh so much better about myself, we went about our normal routine. You know eat, train Erasers (to kill my friends!! Have mentioned how much I HATE THIS!!) We also during our spare time hang out with the experiments. Liz is actually a very nice, kind and considerate person. That is when she isn't letting David tell her who supposedly threatens me. She actually cares a lot for the experiments, and they like her back (probably because they don't know that it is her that is killing them. Well until she has to kill them that is.)

Today was the weirdest day of my life. I was able to talk to my self or to Liz I mean. (Isn't it the same thing? As you can see it is all still a little confusing to me.) "Dad? Ally doesn't know or....like see what I'm doing right? I mean I would hate to be stuck watching this happen." Liz said, just before she was to kill something. "No." David answered. I new the answer to that question, but I wonder if he really thinks that I don't see this. So I read his mind. Well that stupid liar he does know that I can see what Liz is doing!!

Liz: "Ally, are you telling me that you have been able to see my actions this whole time?"

Me: What the? Is Liz talking.....to me?

Liz: "Yes I'm talking to you. Don't you remember if you use your mind reading ability then you and me are able to talk freely to each other. I assumed that since you didn't start talking to me that you maybe went to sleep."

Me: "We can talk to each other!?"

Liz: "Yes that is what we are doing right now. Don't you remember? We used to talk to each other all the time."

Me: "No. I didn't even know you existed until you spontaneously took control of my body."

Liz: "Oh, we used to be close."

She sounded sad. But I really can't remember her.

Me: "I'm sorry.......oh and don't trust David he is a two faced lying....

She cut me off.

Liz: "Don't say that!! He is our father."

Me: "NO! He's not my father. My father is dead."

Liz: "how can you say that?"

Me: "What? You mean you don't remember when I was eight or when I was 10? He could have stopped me from being part avian. I could have been kind of normal!"

Liz: "No...actually I'm asleep when you are in control. I don't know why but I can't wake-up, unless you let me."

Then David interrupted our little chat. "Liz what's the matter? You need to kill it." he said pointing to a cute little experiment.

Me: "Liz he is just using you. Please you have to believe me. That little thing is no threat to me, you or anyone else. I mean look at it."

"Dad, I'm not feeling well I think I should hold off. I need to go lie down." Liz said. "Ok, it will be waiting for you when you feel better then." David, he makes my skin crawl or at least he would if my skin was mine. So when we got back to our room. I told her everything that David was a part of and of course why I thought he was dead. She in turn told me how she got stuck in my body (which I might tell you about later. Maybe.)


	13. Chapter 13

It has been two days since Liz has faked feeling bad, and it is still working. Currently we are working on a plan to get out of here with no one noticing. We had by now figured out that I was the avian and she was the lupine.

Well I'll spare you the very boring details of our uneventful escape. No I'm serious it was so easy it was stupid. Anyways, we flew to a small town on the out skirts of Kansas and no I don't know the name. We saw a club and decided to go on in for a little brake. Since I can change my appearance I made our hair blond instead of brown, the skin tone was a little more red so it looked like I lived in the sun instead of looking like some white girl from the city, which I am. We blended perfectly. I noticed that the sign said open mike. Yippee some dork who can't sing is probably gonna try at least once while we're here, they always do. When we walked in I heard someone up there singing, somehow I recognized the voice but I couldn't quite make out who it was. Then we walked in view of the mike.

Me: "OMG! No. No way!"

Liz: "Is something wrong?"

Then she must have realized I was thinking about the singer.

Liz: "Do you know him?"

I could tell she was smiling. Then he looked at us, he seemed a little confused. Almost like he recognized us, but that's supposed to be impossible. I hope he didn't, we didn't want to be noticed yet. We wanted to stay out of sight out of mind for a bit.

Me: "Liz can I take over for a minute?"

I whispered a spell so she wouldn't notice what I did.

Liz: "Ok, I guess I've been in control for to long anyways."

Me: "Thanks."

As I took over. Then I heard a scream.

Me: "What? Are you ok Liz?"

Liz: "Ya, but how can I still be awake?"

Me: "Oh, it's just a simple spell really."

Liz: "Thank you! Thank you!"

Me: "Consider it a late birthday present."

After the guy was done singing he walked over to the bar, right next to where I was standing. After he ordered a root beer he turned to me. "Hey, I don't know you by any chance do I?" "Um...I don't think so." I answered, that is such a lie. I felt like jumping up and down yelling it's me! It's me! But I refrained myself. "Oh, I'm sorry then." he looked so sad as he walked away with his drink. "Wait!" he turned around. Ok, now I'm sure, I would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. "What?" he asked, now he looked kind of depressed. He came back over to me. "I want to know why you think you know me." I said as if it was know big deal. "Oh, well 2 months ago I...well I lost my memory. Don't know how it happened but it did. I woke-up here. You are the first person that I thought I might have known from...well from before." ok now I was depressed, but happy that even though he lost his memory and I looked different he still kind of recognized me.


	14. Chapter 14

He stared into my eyes. "I swear you remind me of this girl...uh...who is she, but ya. I'm sorry to waste your time.

Liz: "If you know him then you can't let him live not knowing who he is."

Me: "If I get his memory back, our cover might be blown."

Liz: "If he means as much as I think he means to you. Then I don't think that our cover really matters. Not at the moment."

Me: "Ok, if you are sure. I mean I can't stand to see him like this, but it's not just my life I might ruin."

Liz: "I understand, but I can feel how much he means to you. So just do whatever it takes. We will deal with the later when later happens."

Me: "Thanks."

"Do you sing by chance?" I heard him ask. "Um...not really, I mean I'm alright. I guess. Why?" "Because we need someone up there and I just chose you." "Hey that's not fair, you set me up!" I said laughing as he pushed me on stage. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tristen." I replied. "Ok. Can I have your attention please, tonight we have a special performance by Tristen. Please give her a big hand." I came up the steps to the stage. "You so owe me for this." I whispered, as I passed him. "Well if I'm gonna do this thing then I'll need a guitar." I got various woops and hollers. He handed me a guitar and I played the song 'Believe in Dreams'. We had written it together a few years ago. "This is an original it's called 'Believe in Dreams' hope you like it."

div style="text-align: center; margin-left: auto; visibility:visible; margin-right: auto; width:450px;" object width="435" height="270" param name="movie" value=".net/mc/mp3player_"/param param name="allowscriptaccess" value="never"/param param name="wmode" value="transparent"/param param name="flashvars" value="config=http%3A%2F%.us%2Fext%2Fpc%2Fconfig_=os"/param embed style="width:435px; visibility:visible; height:270px;" allowScriptAccess="never" src=".net/mc/mp3player_" flashvars="config=http%3A%2F%.us%2Fext%2Fpc%2Fconfig_=os" width="435" height="270" name="mp3player" wmode="transparent" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" border="0"/ /object br/ a href=".net"img src=".net/mc/images/create_" border="0" alt="Get a playlist!"/a a href=".com/standalone/70277571" target="_blank"img src=".net/mc/images/launch_" border="0" alt="Standalone player"/a a href=".com/download/70277571"img src=".net/mc/images/get_" border="0" alt="Get Ringtones"/a /div

I watched him during the song, and it seemed like it triggered something. I hope I was right. When the song ended I got a huge applause, I walked of the stage and he walked up to me. "You know I just realized you never gave me your name. So what do you go by?" I asked. "Well Tristen they call me Rich." "Well Rich like I said earlier you owe me." "Ok, so what do you want?" "It's not what I want Rich, it's what you and I want. Come with me and together we will find who you are. Besides traveling all over by one's self is really boring. So how 'bout it?" "Let me think about it." "Ok, well I'll give you till tomorrow to decide. I don't stay in one place for more then 2 days. Other wise bad things happen." I knew he was hiding something from me, I could see it.

~~~~The next day~~~~~~

"So Rich, what is the verdict?" "I have decided to take you up on the offer." he said. I let him bring a few things...only if they fit in the backpack I got for him and if I said the weight of the bag was ok. He said his good-byes and we left. We walked to an abandoned barn. I turned to face "Rich". "Well no more secrets let me see them." his eyes widened when he noticed that I meant the things on his back. "How...how did you know?" he asked as he spread his wings shamefully. "Oh, that's easy. It's because I am the same." I said, stretching out my wings. I left them the way they usually looked so they were still an onyx black with a lot of purple streaks. That's why they call me Raven. Now if I could just get him to remember who he is, or at least his own name not "Rich". I can hardly say that without laughing. Once he got over the fact that he wasn't alone we took off, don't know to where.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I decided to take him on a tour of the important places in his life, so our first stop...wait for it...our Elementary school the place we first met. He seemed kind of confused. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well for some reason this place is...never mind." "Oh ok, well keep your eyes peeled for a hotel. Trees just aren't my style." "Umm...ok." so we kept walking, the cover was set and he fell for it. No I'm not looking for a stupid hotel, I'm walking him down the street past my old house and to the spot he asked me to be his girlfriend, even though back then we had no real idea what that ment. "I don't think there will be hotels in any neighborhoods." he said. "I know that this is a short cut to town." as we past THE spot he stopped. "I miss you. Ally." he whispered, I started to do a happy dance in my head. It's working, it's working... So we kept walking and then we past his house, the one thing I didn't want him to remember. Is the memory that he remembered. "He started crying...MOM...why? Who?" Holy crap! I turned to face him. "What are you doing?" "I remember that my mom died in that house, it was horrible when my dad and I found her." FUDGE! He never told me that he saw her like that! "Then I remember my girlfriend came and helped me through it, she was always there for me until the day she and her family disapeared." "Oh, well she sounds like a good person." I said not really feeling like such a 'good person'. After a while we kept walking and got to my fave. hotel around here. "One room with 2 beds please." I asked the man at the counter. "Ok, how long is the stay?" "One night." "Ok, the price is..." The price is $10 for tonight's special. I forced in his head. "The price for tonight is $10 you came at a lucky time for our special miss." he said. "Thank you." I said and took the key. Let's see he said room 20 that should be down this hall...oh there it is. Man for being a wizard birdkid I have a lowzy sense of direction when I'm not outside.

The next morning I got up and the dude was still asleep, since when does he sleep longer then me? Even since we were kids he was always the one waiting on me to wake up. "Hey! Rich! Wake up we leave in 30 minutes!" he shot out of bed. "But that's hardly enough time." he whined, ok I'm not letting him live this down. "Well hardly enough time still means that it is enough. So get movin." he gave me a look, like I'll make you pay for this. Ya right like that would ever happen.

Now we were on our way to visit a school we blew up, well ok, that Gazzy and Iggy blew up. This school is where we were first changed into avian things, we first became a flock just me Trent and Lori. Then the flock was caught and helped us brake out. He looked like he recognized the area, as we flew over. I was headed to the spot where he found out that I was Alissa Stone, his first girlfriend.

"Hey I think it's all coming back." he said with excitement in his voice." "That's good. But how is that happening?" I asked, hoping he would by my innocent act. "Well somehow we have managed to go to every important spot in my life." yep he was truly stupid without his memory, Trent wouldn't have fallen for that. "Hey you know why don't we try to contact my flock?" "Ok, that sounds like a good idea, then that way you can get back to that girl of yours. Do you have any idea where they would be?" "No." "Ok well if I use Fangs blog to contact The Flock then maybe they know where your flock is." "That sounds ok." so we found a place to rest for the night, I slyly took a picture of Rich and loaded it to my laptop. Ok it wasn't mine I lifted it off a park bench when the guy looked away, and no I don't feel bad about it. I found Fangs blog.

Subject: Hi this is for Max and Fang. I found Trent! From the other flock.

Hey

my name is Tristen and I have Trent/Scar with me. He had lost his memory but since I'm from part of his past I helped him gain most of it back, he does have some memories of his flock. We don't know where to find them and I figured that you guys might have an idea. So if you find them tell them to meet us at 'Fire Ally'. Oh, he still doesn't remember his name so he goes by "Rich" I find it funny but ya, so please write back with an answer.

-A Friend-


	16. Chapter 16

I told "Rich" we were going to 'Fire Ally" and he froze. "How do you know about that?" he asked in a stern voice. Well this is good he is becoming more like Trent. "When I was caught I ran into a girl named Raven and she said that if I ever had any trouble to call on her flock and meet at 'Fire Ally'. Then she mentally told me what and where it was." "Ok, but who is Raven?" he asked, ok now I felt hurt. "She's your leader." since I didn't know when to meet I was waiting until I got a reply. So we went flying towards the spot in case they agreed to the meet. I got bored so I popped in my I-pod and 'Tangled Up In Me' started to play. (AN: I forgot who sings it) I love this song.

~~~~That Night~~~~~

I checked my comp. And sure enough I had a message from Fang's Blog.

Subject: Reply to question about Trent

This is Max,

they agreed to the meeting and the place. Meeting time will be 2:00 p.m. tomorrow. They wanted me to say thank you, but personally I don't trust you.

-Max-

I wouldn't expect anything less from Max. "Rich" was asleep so I'll tell him in the morning. At least we were only 4 hours away from the meeting place.

I woke-up, squented to see a fire started and smelled food almost done. I saw "Rich" sitting there staring at me. I bolted up. "What the heck are you staring at?" "Oh sorry, I was just trying to figure out who it is you that you remind me of. All I can think is that when you sleep you look more like her then when your awake. Sorry if I was creeping you out." "No freakin DUH! I wake-up and some stranger is staring at me sleeping how the heck would you feel?" "Ya, sorry." "Uhhhhggg...it's ok, just don't let me catch you doing it again or you will never be able to reproduce." He looked at me with wide eyes, I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard. I knew I would never do it but he thought I was serious. "I was kidding! But you better not do it again." I said still laughing.

We took off to the meeting place, it was a quiet and long flight. So I grabbed out my i-pod again. This time 'Chemicals React" came on. Man what the heck is it with these love songs coming on when I listen to music? I skipped forward and it was another love song I kept going till finally I just gave up and listened to 'What hurts the Most'. This was starting out as one heck of a bad day.

We arrived at the meeting place 30 minutes early so I tired to find a picture or something of him that at least said his name. YES! I found and older photo of Trent, Lori/Faith, and I it was taken 3 years ago. We were calibrating Lori's birthday. "Hey look here. It's a picture of you it says your name is Trent." I said as the others walked in. "Ya, but who is that?" he said pointing to me. "That is Raven." I said. I whirled around to see my flock and Max and her's standing behind us. "Who are you?" he said, and I saw hurt on their faces. "These over here I assume are you flock, because these here belong to Max." "So where is Raven? I mean you said she was our leader, and that she got out with you." there was dead silence in the room. "What I said was she helped me escape. Not that she got out to." then I looked at him, he stood stiff his eyes closed. He started to twitch a little. "It looks like his memories is coming back." I announced. He opened his eyes like 2 minutes later and he looked at me then at his flock. "Hey guys, sorry I worried you." he said as he walked over to them and received hugs from everyone. I so wanted to join them, but I couldn't I still wanted to kill my dad. I also can't look at Trent the same knowing that I was the one who killed his mom. He turned to me. "Thank you Tristen for helping me. If you ever need help just contact us." he said, handing me a paper with an E-mail address. "Ok, thanks. But there is one thing that still bothers me." "What?" Trent asked. "You. How did you lose your memory?" "Oh, well we were in a big fight with like 200 Erasers and we had taken most of them out. I had just taken out an Eraser when one came up behind me and stabbed me with a needle. Boom, I was down, I felt my heart slow and then nothing. Next thing I know I wake-up and the club owner was looking down at me." "We felt for your pulse but there was none. That's why Max and the others came in case it was a trap." Faith said. "Oh, well that explains a few things. I have to go I've spent to long in one area, if I don't get moving they will find me soon." I looked at Trent. "Bye. Trent." I said. As I was about to walk out a younger girl came running into me. "Sorry! Is Trent..." she stopped and looked at me a little harder. "Mom?" Crap it was Sam. Man my little Jane looked so different now. "Uh...my name is Tristen, and I have to get going." I said as it tried to walk around her. She stopped me. "I'm not letting you leave...not again. If you aren't really Raven then look me in the eyes and deny it." crap she had me there, she knew that I couldn't do that without giving some hint that I was lying. What can I say I have a bad poker face. I turned to face the others. "Can you please move this girl I need to go or seriously there will be like 600 Erasers here in roughly 5 minutes." Trent looked at me almost as hard as Sam had. "No. You want out you do what she said." "What? I help you and this is the thanks I get? FINE!" I yelled turning back into Raven. "There you happy now you know! Now let me go!"


	17. Chapter 17

"There you happy? Now you know! So let me go!" I looked at my flock. They were stunned, and looked a little hurt that I wanted to leave. "MOM! Why do you want to leave me again?" I knew I couldn't look at her, but I gave in. Now my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, it was almost impossible to keep from crying. Almost. I looked down at Sam, bent over a little to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to, but I have to. This is the only way to keep you safe, and that's all I want." "Raven, stop being so selfish." Trent said. I was shocked he called me selfish. "What's so selfish about trying to keep your family safe?" I asked really annoyed. "What about what we want? I know that I don't care if we are safe or not as long as you're with us we feel safe." "Ya, you make us a family, without you everyone fights to much and no one really gets along. Mom, we need you back, I need you." Well that did me in, now I couldn't hold back the tears any more. They came out like a river that I couldn't stop. I bent back over and hugged her so tight. "I never ment to hurt you...any of you." I said, standing up. I saw Trent coming to me, I backed away. There was hurt in his eyes, then I heard an explosion. "I told you I couldn't stay here!" I yelled turned and ran out. "Hey you stupid pieces of tin crap! I'm over here!" I yelled. I looked back and it seemed like Max knew what I was doing. I flew off "Your too slow! You'll never catch me that way!" I kept taunting. Finally they spotted me. "We. Will. Get. You.!" they yelled as they flapped their wings. They were a weird mix between a dog, cat and something that I can't figure out. I circled above them and then when they were all in the air I took off, flying away from my friends, my flock, my family.

Max POV (ya I know I'm surprised too but hey)

I can't believe Raven was being so stupid, we could have fought them. Then they all lifted into the air and I saw how many there actually was, and I knew why she was doing this. Even if we fought them there were way to many. You may be thinking wait what? Since when does the great and fearless Maximum Ride run from a fight? Well, things have changed. I'm 24 now, married to Fang and although I haven't had the feathers to tell Fang...I am 2 months pregnant. So ya, I really want to weigh the odds right now, and the odds say. Run like Hell! So that is what we did. I made her flock come with us, and we were gone. It was getting late so we stopped and found a somewhat nice hotel. Fang and I had a room, Gazzy and Iggy also shared with Trent, Faith and Jane, Nudge and Angel. Before Fang climbed in bed he checked his blog. Man I swear that man is obsessed with that thing. "Max. Look at this." he said walking to the bed with laptop in hand. "What?" I moaned, I was tired and wanted my sleep. People wont like me when I'm cranky. "Read this letter." "Fang I don't care right now I just want to sleep." "It was sent by a person named Tristen." I shot up. "You mean?" "Yep." he said, as I leaned over. The note said this...

Hey,

Me again just thought you guys would like to know I made it and I'm ok. I can't come back right now and now you know why. I'm sorry for the pain and trouble that I have caused. I will take care of this and come back as soon as I can. Yes, I know that Trent cave me an E-mail thing but... Anyways please Max keep an eye on my flock, and if possible please keep me updated. I understand if they kind of really hate me right now. Just tell them that I...well ya. You know what I'm trying to say. I got to go. Again I'm sorry for everything. My dad will pay for this...if you ever get the chance to kill a scientist named David don't hesitate and let me know.

Sincerely,

Tristen/you know me

P.S. I'm so happy for you! You know what I mean

I layed there shocked, she knows? Fang looked down at me, his big onyx eyes staring into mine. Man I loved him. "So should we read them the letter?" he asked. "Well maybe we should leave out a few parts, but ya they need to know she's alright." "Ok." "So can I go to sleep now?" I asked, sounding a little annoyed. He smiled slightly, and I layed down my head and fell asleep with in seconds.


	18. Chapter 18

Raven/Alissa POV

I few faster then they could, and when I saw a city I sped to it. I found a manhole, looked back to see how far away they were. I could barely see them, so I went into the sewer. Once I hit the ground I started running. It had been hours since I came into the sewers but I kept running. Running and thinking got to get away from those things, pretty much kept my mind off of my flock. Ok forget that right now they are after you, you must keep running. It wasn't working anymore, my mind flashed back to the look in their eyes. I stopped running, a tear slipped down my face then another and another. By now I had doubled over tears coming and I couldn't stop them nor did I want to. This is just to much. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed in anguish. "It's just to much." I whispered, to know one. I was alone, again.

Liz: "You're never alone I'll always be here."

Me: "I know, but you can't hug me and tell me everything will be ok." it's not like I used to need people to do that, something changed in me a while ago. I don't know what, but it did.

Liz: "I'm sorry." then after a long pause. "I think we should write them a letter letting them know that you are ok."

I didn't answer her, I just took out my laptop and started typing. The tears were starting to come again and I just let them flow. I sent the letter and sat there. I realized that I was hungry, I looked in my pack. I had a half eaten sandwich left. "This'll have to do. At least until tomorrow." Why am I talking to myself? I think I'm going mentle.

Liz: "You're not going mentle. You're just lonely."

Me: "Ya. I know."

I ate the left over sandwich, and went to sleep.

I was slowly waking up when something started to feel wrong. I bolted up, now in my fighting stance I looked for whatever it was that would have woke me so abruptly. I found...nothing. The feeling wouldn't go away. I didn't feel like I was in danger or something around me was off. That feeling would have been a tingling through my body, this was totally different. I felt...I don't know I just knew something was wrong, something wasn't adding up it wasn't quite right. But what is it, what did I miss? I think I have felt like this before...but when and what for? I can't remember. I climbed out of the sewer and into an ally right next to a Mc Donnalds, yes, something cheap. After I was done eating I realized it was 1:00. I had over slept, not like me to do that. Two hours later I was flying to a little island in the Carribean, one that no one else was on. It was my favorite place to go and think. I got there and the day was gone, I went to sleep.

I wok-up with the same start as yesterday, this was really getting weird. This feeling wasn't going away and I was starting top worry, if it wasn't me...then the only other option would be one of or both of the flocks. I teleported ,yes I have such a power but it takes a lot out of me, I went to a place by my house. I resisted the feeling I had of running in and seeing my little brothers. I ran past the house if I knew my flock I figure I know where they would go for safety.


	19. Chapter 19

I ran to the place that used to be my secret place. I had showed it to Trent as an emergency safe spot. When I got there I looked into the window, and there they were. Except they weren't alone, the things that had followed me had found them. I wouldn't let this happen, I snuck in. "Were is Liz? Tell us where she is or the little one gets it." he gestured to the right of him, I strained to see who it was, not that it mattered. He or she, I can't tell, was holding Sam. "One more time, and without the answer she will die." it said coldly. "Where is Liz?" he waited. "For the last time we don't know who this Liz person is." "If that is your answer." he looked at the one holding Sam, and nodded.

Me: "We can't let this happen."

Liz: "I agree."

"Wait!" they turned around. "Don't kill them, I'm right here." my eyes changed from purple to red as Liz took over. "You will come with us. Your father is not done with you, and if you don't comply we will kill this one." again he gestured toward Sam. "Let Jane go and I will go with you." I slowly walked over to them as they let her go. The one that appeared to be the leader is the one that grabbed me. He handed me off to one of the others, then turned and sucker punched me. I didn't show any pain, I just stood there like nothing happened. It appeared like the flocks had already taken care of most of them, so I told Liz to send Trent a signal one he knew all to well. He nodded slightly so I knew he got the message. I saw Angle's face light up a little, good she had got the message from Trent. Now everyone looked like they were inwardly getting ready for a fight. Liz let me take over again, and just as my eyes went back to purple, I yelled. "NOW!" everyone flew into action, and me well Angle and I fought the same way. Why was I fighting like this? Well I said that the teleporting takes a lot out of me, I didn't have the energy to actually fight. When the survivors ran off in fear, I blacked out. Next thing I know I was in someone's arms being carried I don't know where, but I didn't care. I recognized who was holding me, I nestled my head into his chest and I felt him smile. "Hey, beautiful." he whispered softly in my ear. "Hey yourself." I replied sleeply. "Go back to sleep." "Ok." I fell asleep within moments to his heart beating rhythmically, and his breathing.

When I awoke I was laying on a cave floor, I glanced around and saw both flocks sitting around a fire eating what seemed like breakfast. As I stood up Trent looked at me. "Hey." he said. "Hey." I replied. Which sent Sam jumping up and running towards me. "Raven!" she squealed. "Hey Jane." I said laughing. We walked to the fire together, Max handed me some food. "You didn't make this right?" I asked her slyly. "No, and for your information I have improved in the cooking department." we looked at each other knowing neither of us could cook that well, and we both laughed so hard we both fell over backwards. "Are you going to stay with us now?" Sam asked. Everyone went silent and looked at me. "I have decided that even if I left they would still come after you like they did. So I am staying." everyone cheered except Fang, no surprise there, and Trent. Now that kind of worried me. Max and her flock decided to go back home, so we all said our goodbyes and they left. "You'll see us sooner then you think." I heard Angle say in my mind.


	20. Chapter 20

My flock ended up returning to our homes as well. We only live down the street from each other. Well except for Trent/Scar, Alexa/Marry-ann, Sam/Jane because the girls used to stay with Trent at 'Fire Ally'. So the girls went home with Faith and my mom is letting Trent stay with us, but he sleeps in the spare room on the first floor. While the rest of the rooms were on the second floor. My mom and I had a nice reunion...she cried a lot, she says that she thought I died, whatever. Later after that died down my little brothers still weren't home from school, so I thought this would be the best time to tell Trent everything. "Trent, I have to talk to you, so lets go to the cave." "Oh, uh ok." We flew in silence to our special cave. It's where we go when we need to talk privately. "What's the problem?" he asked. "What makes you think there's something wrong?" "Your eyes. They say a lot." "Oh...uh, remember when my eyes went red earlier?" he looked confused. "Ya, I remember that was pretty weird." "I know. Look I'm going to be telling you a lot at once and I need to know that you can take it." I looked at him seriously, but I think I had a little fear on my face to not that I wanted it there. "I can handle what ever you through at me." "Are you sure? Half of it will have to do with your past. Maybe even give you answers that you've been seeking, but I warn you. The truth about it will be hard to take." "I said yes." "Ok, then I will start from the beginning. When I was born I had an older sister, her name was Liz. Something in her body was killing her and know one knew what or why. So in a last attempt to save her my father cast a spell. This spell put everything my sister was in me, we now share the same body. When my eyes are red she is in control. We work together, we are a team. But even back then my dad was evil and working for the school. Liz is a second generation Eraser, the first of her kind. Our dad never liked me because a was born a normal wizard no genetic abnormalities. Somehow dad found a way to take control of us through the Eraser inside Liz. So back then we were at his disposal, he made us do horrible things. Things we had no control to stop, no matter how hard we tried to stop these crimes we would fail. Then when the crime was over he would erase both of our memories. But when he reawakened Liz, he also awakened all the memories that he had erased. We now have the memories of every robbery, assault and k...killing that we ever did for him." Trent began to walk towards me. "It's ok, we can get through that." "No! You don't understand Trent. Please if I don't tell you know then I wont have the guts to later!" "Ok." "Listen whatever we did we couldn't control it and didn't remember committing the crime. One day I got bored so I went to see what you were doing. I couldn't call because my mom was on the phone." I saw realization come into his eyes, but his face showed nothing. "Your mom told me you weren't home, that you had gone out with your dad. Then like a bad movie, I couldn't control my movements. I couldn't warn her to run, I was a prisoner in my own body. I tried to fight it, I knew what was about to happen. Then I fought against my body as I tried to save her, but in the end I couldn't. I had to watch as I killed the only other important Woman in my life besides my mom." I was had started crying through the last part. Now the tears wouldn't stop. I was afraid to look at him. Then I felt arms around me. "Like you said you tried but you couldn't stop it." I could hear the strain in his voice, he was trying not to cry. After a while we headed back home.


End file.
